Cast of Hearts
by 101The Only One101
Summary: Inspired by katierosefun, I decided to have my own drabble. Decided to add anything SWTCW related, but it's still focused on the clones. Title by my bffl, Christina. {Drabble 6: Ahsoka fights within her self and finds something greater than what she could have thought.}
1. Innocence

**AN: THIS THING DID THE THING AGAIN_ I FIXED THE GLITCH!**

**Thanks to my besties, I'm going to list them here, beware I have a lot of them:**

**Annie**

**Christina**

**Grace**

**Jadis**

**Erin**

**Laurel**

**Lauren**

**Kyra**

**Frederick**

**Ramen (yes, his name is Ramen)**

**Casey**

**Michaela**

**Jolie**

**Kristie**

**Malia**

**Lauren (yes, another Lauren)**

**Michelle**

**Jenna**

**Jane**

**Tomi**

**And of course on fanfiction- SARAHBEAR00001! She has been here for me since day 1 and I appreciate that. Mwah!**

**Ahsoka: Geez, how many friends do you have?**

**Me: More than you.**

**Anakin: That's not nice!**

**Me: Seriously?**

**Anakin: What?**

**Me: Never mind. *points behind him* You should run. The fangirls are coming.**

**Anakin: Bye! *dashes off, taking the horde of girls after him***

**Ahsoka: Glad that's over.**

**Sasha: Hey!**

**Ahsoka: Sasha! You survived!**

**Me: I know. I made her. Forget, I am the writer?**

**Obi-Wan: We know. We know.**

**Me: I'm calling you Ben.**

**Obi-Wan: My name isn't Ben.**

**Me: Whatever. NOW ONE OF YOU DO THE NOTICE OR I….**

**Ahsoka: Writer seems to be in a bad mood.**

**Me: I just ran across half of an airport and almost missed my flight. *puts hand on hip***

**Anakin: Are they gone *breathless*?**

**Me: *points behind him***

**Anakin: Stang! Well, review and don't leave flames.**

**Ahsoka: Get off my Master! *points lightsabers at the group of girls***

**Fangirl 1: Please, you just want him for yourself.**

**Ahsoka: That's kind of gross….**

**Fangirl 2: THERE'S OBI-WAN KENOBI!**

**Obi-Wan: Now, I'll run. *runs off***

**Me: *puts head in hands* *muffled* Please enjoy the story..**

Drabble 1: Clone Captain Rex finally gets some well deserved rest, until it's ruined by someone. (Rexsoka pairing)

CT-7567 was tired. He had just come back from an exhausting battlefront. To make conditions better, he still had to file a missions report. As he sat down on his bunk, he lost himself in thought. Shaking his head, he reached for his datapad and began typing. He was almost done with it, when he heard a knock.

"Come in" Rex roughly said.

A Togruta came in and Rex almost dropped his datapad.

"Is that how you speak to everyone now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sorry Commander." Rex snaps to attention.

"No need for the formalities, I hate them," She waves her hand. "Can I come in?"

"Sure…"

"Just call me Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka."

She walked in and sits next to him.

"So, you're still finishing the mission report?"

"Yes I am. I'm almost done."

"Very good."

She looks up at two clones, who just enter and gives them a look.

"Sorry to barge in Commander."

"Yes. Now can you please leave so I can talk to the Captain alone?"

"Yes Sir!" They both turn and leave.

Ahsoka uses the force to lock the door and she smirks.

"So, did you miss me?"

"Maybe…"

"Hmmm. We may have to change that," Ahsoka smirks and scoots closer to Rex.

I drop my datapad to the ground.

"My mission report can wait."

"So can my Master."

**AN: I just love Rexsoka.**

**Ahsoka: You know I feel that Rex is more of a big brother than a love interest right?**

**Me: Whatever. I'm not done yet. There are so many pairings!**

**Anakin: We should leave her alone.**

**Annie (aka my bestie): HELLO!**

**Me: I MISSED YOU!**

**Obi-Wan: I think we walked in on their reunion.**

**Me: Okay, now *wipes tear from eye* I'm going to go. Next drabble will either be requested by someone on fan fiction or one of my besties. Bye!**


	2. Wonderland

**AN: This drabble is requested by wolfwind12345 who wanted an Aayla/Bly drabble. Being that hopeless romantic I am, I of course wanted to be a super romantic scene. This is short, but it's the content..**

**Ahsoka: Why do I get Rex?**

**Me: Because.. That's only natural.**

**Anakin: But she's married...**

**Me: Ahsoka!**

**Ahsoka: I'm not saying who, but it's not Lux, Anakin, or Rex... And stop pairing me! My husband is offended.**

**Obi-Wan: Yes, you better listen..**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Characters have a lot of attitude. Just do the review notice.**

**Aayla: Please review and don't leave flames! If there is a scene you would like, please request in the comments or send a private message (PM).**

**Me: Thank you.**

Aayla was happy. She didn't want to admit it, but she was. Bly, ever the gentleman, offered to take her out on an excursion in Mandalore. They had taken a speeder and drived around town. Finally they stopped at a waterfall and she was amazed. It seemed so majestic and just gave off royalty.

"How did you find this?" Aayla asked.

"Duchess told me about this, it's her special place sometimes, when she needs to relax from her duties."

"Ah," I replies.

"We came here for lunch." Bly pulls a basket from the speeder and I take the blanket. I set it down and Bly sets up the lunch. There are is a variety of food and I cannot make up my mind. Bly takes a sandwich and I follow his lead. We eat and keep up a steady conversation. After we finish, we go to the waterfall. There's a little lake by it, so you can swim, I'm assuming. We dip our feet in and laugh. After we while, we have to go back to Coruscant because Bly needs to watch his troops and I'm a Jedi, so that's also pretty self explanatory.

~~Back on Coruscant~~

"Thank you Bly, for a great day."

"Glad I could take you out General."

"I thought I told you to call me Aayla, if no one's around."

"Yes, Aayla." My name is rolled out in his accent.

We part our separate ways, but I know I want another excursion.

**AN: Love happy me. *wraps my arms around myself***

**Bly: You would like another one General?**

**Aayla: That would be nice.**

**Me: Love happy endings. Bye now!**


	3. Human

**AN: This one goes out to Sarahbear00001, who wanted a Anakin and Obi-Wan drabble. Beware, it's kind of stupid. And I've decided to turn this into a full blown drabble. So ask for anything SWTCW related and I do it!**

**Ahsoka: It is sooooo funny.**

**Me: Don't give it away.**

**Anakin: WHO TUR-**

**Me: SHUT UP AND DON'T GIVE THE DRABBLE AWAY!**

**Obi-Wan: *very calmly* Please review and don't leave flames. If you have an idea for a drabble or something around those lines, please private message (PM) or request in your review.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Drabble 3: Anakin gets mad at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.**

Anakin was pissed beyond words. He had calmly told Ahsoka to do the laundry and she had, after a brief argument about why she had to it. Then Ahsoka had taken Obi-Wan's laundry at my request (she almost ran me through with her lightsaber) and washed them. However, she had not realized that Obi-Wan's undergarments were a red color and she had turned all of our clothes red.

"It's your fault for coloring my clothes!" I yell.

"What? You never told me how to do laundry!" Ahsoka yells back.

"Will you just-" Obi-Wan starts.

"SHUT UP! It was YOUR clothes that turned Anakin's PINK!" Ahsoka screams.

"What about yours?!" I yell at her.

"Mine are burgundy. RED!" She shrieks.

"AND MINE ARE PINK!" Obi-Wan finally loses his cool.

Master Yoda passes us and looks at us. "Something wrong there is?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi are blaming me for their clothes. I've turned them pink.."

"Yes, Padawan.." Obi-Wan says.

"But Master did not tell me how to do laundry.." Ahsoka trails off, covering her arms with her hands.

"Padawan Tano, go to your room and discuss something, Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker we will."

"Yes Master." She turns and walks into her room. We hear her walk into the refresher.

"Have to get more clothes, you will." Master Yoda turns and hobbles away.

Obi-Wan and I look at each other and then we walk into Ahsoka's room. She's still in the refresher. She doesn't come out and we worry. Finally deciding to intrude in on her, we override the code and find Ahsoka on the ground. Her eyes are closed and she's wearing her heavy cloak.

"Ahsoka!" I exclaim and kneel by her.

She wearily opens her eyes and I'm so relieved to see the familiar blue color.

"We need to get more clothes." I smirk.

"I'm up." She stands and takes off her cloak, putting it on her bed. "You can go. Mine are fine." She's right. Her's look totally fine.

"Okay Snips. We'll see you later."

"I'm going to go see Barriss." Ahsoka says and picks something up from inside her dresser. She puts it in her pack and ushers us out. "Bye" She runs off.

"Right. Now let's get some robes.." I tell Obi-Wan and we walk off. The younglings and Padawans are bursting with laughter at our pink garments and the Knights and Masters crack a smile.

"Let's run." Obi-Wan says and I don't object.

We get new garments and change quickly, throwing away our others. When we get back, Ahsoka and Barriss are in the garden, sitting in the soft grass and smiling. Barriss is laughing and Ahsoka is smirking. She holds out a small box and Barriss takes it. Barriss opens it and gasps. Ahsoka talks again and she force lifts the things out of the box. It looks to be two rings which they each place in their pack. They hug and then leave their separate ways. We run and catch up with Ahsoka who is smiling and walking to her room.

"Love your clothes." She teases.

"I'm doing my own laundry" Obi-Wan mutters.

"Good for you!" Ahsoka says and laughs.

"I'm following Obi-Wan here."

**AN: I love stories.. I'm not sure if this is an argument though.. Whatever and I have piano lessons soon!**


	4. Happy

**AN: Hey! So I just realized I haven't updated this in forever.. LOL, so I decided to dedicate this one to my bestie, Chris.. She's also an aspiring writer and she is helping me co-write Ice, so give it a read because we both worked very hard on it.**

**Ahsoka: Because you paired me with three boys so far..**

**Me: And, it's going to be four.. And then maybe 5. It depends on how many stories I read..**

**Anakin: She's got problems.. She paired me with Crystal. Can you see that?**

**Obi-Wan: She paired me with Snow because I kissed Snow on the forehead… For comfort..**

**Me: I'm a hopeless romantic.. What can I say?**

**Ahsoka: REVIEW AND DON'T LEAVE FLAMES! *dashes off***

**Me: That was easier than anticipated.. Enjoy!**

**Drabble 4: Obi-Wan Kenobi talks to Ahsoka.. Mainly because of Anakin.**

"Ahsoka. Are you serious?" I ask the terrified child.

"Yes, I am." She doesn't look at me.

"Why didn't you go to the medbay?"

"Because I was… scared that Anakin would… accidently hurt me more." Anakin had accidently pulled a little too hard on Ahsoka's wrist and now, it was dislocated. She had kept it secret for almost four months.

"He won't. You mean a lot to him. Now, let's go get you patched up." I help Ahsoka to her feet.

"Yes Master Kenobi."

"Don't worry about Anakin. He's going to be fine. He's just a little stressed."

Ahsoka stays silent and I kneel, so I can look into her conflicted eyes.

"How did you hide this anyways? The last time I checked, you were spinning your lightsabers around."

"... A good Jedi never reveals all of their secrets.." She replies with a mysterious tone and I laugh.

"That's a good one."

"I know it Master." She replies with a smirk.

I pat her back and push her towards the medbay.

"I know of your, dislike towards hospitals."

Ahsoka frowns. "I just can't stand being still."

"Another thing to learn perhaps. Master Unduli, can you please help Padawan Tano? Would you like to tell her?" Ahsoka shakes her head and I answer again. "A dislocated wrist. Nothing more than that."

"Let's set it."

"Thank you Master Kenobi."

"You're welcome child." She makes a playful frown and is led away.

She comes back with a bandaged wrist. I see a white mark peeping from where her glove usually was.

"Is that a stitch?" I ask, pointing to her forearm.

"No. It's a tribal marking. All Togrutas have them. It makes them distinct."

"I see. So you have more of these?"

"Scattered around my legs, arms, body." She skips along.

"Miss Happy." I remark.

"Why can't I be happy?" She slightly whistles as she skips back to her room, with me, running to keep up.

"I trust you to be okay?"

"Yes Master Kenobi." She says with a dreamy smile and I have to laugh. Teenagers these days.

"Tell your Master I say hi."

"Yes Master."

"Be safe dear." I pat her back awkwardly and she walks in to an "AHSOKA!"

"Anakin.. You will never change."

**ANOTHER AN: So, I wrote this on my phone because everyone was hogging the computer.. Makes sense, since I always do that. LOL! And such an exaggerated friendship. I love Obisoka, like a friendship. Pairing them is a little awkward for me.. Especially because she is my favorite character and Obi-Wan.. Yes he's nice, but he's way too old...**

**Obi-Wan: I can't believe I would be paired with Ahsoka. No offense dear.**

**Ahsoka: None taken.**

**Anakin: O.O Wait.. Obi-Wan. Did you call Ahsoka dear?**

**Ahsoka: It's fine. It's a thing now.**

**Me: *stays silent***

**Obi-Wan: Are you sick?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Anakin: SHE'S FINALLY SHUT UP! THANK THE FORCE!**

**Me: *runs off crying***

**Ahsoka: Anakin! You schutta! *runs after me***

**Obi-Wan: *sigh* Please review and don't leave flames. Now I need to go stop them before someone kills someone.**

**Anakin: *in a creepy feminine voice* Bai guys!**

**Obi-Wan: That's racism...**

**Anakin: BAI GUURRRRRRRRL!**


	5. Uncover

**AN: So hai guys! I've been recently un-active and I'm sorry for that! I was at the beach this entire week and there is no service whatsoever… You can guess what happened. I read sooooooooo many stories and felt so bad about not updating, so I whipped this up. One of my dear dear friends, Casey, had this dream and it was so funny for reasons I don't want to share on this… And you wouldn't even understand unless you were there! Dedicated to Casey, one of my dearest friends.**

**Drabble 5: Ahsoka has a creepy dream from her early years.**

Ahsoka fell onto her bed like a drama queen and sighed. Anakin smirked and fell onto his. Anakin and I had a very exhausting mission and we were very tired. I fell into a deep sleep quickly.

_I look up to see Jessica, Sarah, Ellie, Emma, Rose, and Dawn in a cabin. We're all sitting on the bunks and in sleeping bags. We're smiling and telling stories. Then we hear a sound. Much like a creaky door opening and closing. We grabbed our flashlights, but they were dead. Then Emma screams and we jerk upwards. She was screaming for help. But she was still in the cabin. I remembered I had glow sticks in my pack, but I couldn't find them. The door closed as Ellie started screaming. We guessed they had gotten dragged out, but I forced the light switch on and saw Emma and Ellie in their beds. There was a note with my name on it, so we opened it. It read, "I love you- your secret pal" The next day, we realized it was Brent. Brent was a guy I met during my time as a youngling. He was nice and everything, but it was so obvious he liked me. All the other campers made fun of it. Jessica was a quiet, reserved mate with a cool composure. Sarah on the other hand, was an energetic, happy girl, who bounced off the walls. Ellie, she was more of the Archives kind of girl. She prefered wisdom to action. Ellie was also, a bit immature and loved to make sex jokes. Emma was a sweet innocent girl, who advanced through her force skills, rather than her lightsaber. Rose had more of the technical touch. She could fix almost anything and create anything out of wires and metals. Finally, Dawn, another Archives kind of girl, loved acrobatics. She could flip on anything and keep her balance. All of these girls inherited something from each other, as did I. We always went to a camp during our years for growing closer to each other, much like the Gathering. The next day, Jessica and I were sung to at breakfast by our secret pals, something the Masters thought to be fun and innocent along with a slow dance. The people up there included Jessica, Ellie, and I with Brent, Cole, and Brandon. I nudged Jessica and she gave me a confused look. All of the girls in our cabin came up with their dance, etiquette, partners and finished the song. It was a love song, which of course made it awkward. Then, Jackson ran out of the kitchen with his extra two buts and no eyebrows, as Abi Dabi expected with a shocked face. The song ended and I whispered to Jessica to look at Cole, he had glow sticks up and down his arms, as we expected. That night, we all got secret pal notes. Jessica got a glow stick, Sarah's read, say hi to Ahsoka for me, Rose's said NOODLES?!, Emma's hi, Ellie's read, ready for a swing dance, and Dawn's said, ready for me?_

_At the supposedly innocent dance and dinner- etiquette, we all stand on the boloball court and our cabin is at one table, so Ramen was laughing at myself and Brent. Everyone was at dinner except for Cole, who dumped glowsticks on poor Jessica's head. After dinner, which Ramen spilled the water pitcher all over Rose, who was so mortified that we all had to run to the refresher and help her dry, was the slow dance. Jessica had Cole, I had Brent, Sarah and Drew, Rose with Ramen, Ellie paired with Jem, and Dawn had Brandon, were the couplings. It was a cold time, during this camp, so in the middle of one of the slow dances, Cole said he was cold. I started laughing and it was funny because I was the only one making a sound in the room. I looked at Jessica and laughed even harder because she was wearing a yellow patterned dress. I looked again and laughed harder because Brandon was looking for his partner, Dawn. She ditched him and he yelled, "How could I forget about her?"_

_Afterwards, we were back in our cabins and we got more secret pal notes. Mine read, "I killed Ramen for you. Change your name." and it had a ticket for the next flight leaving the planet. Jessica's had another glow stick and read, "Camp next year?" which was amusing because Jessica absolutely loved camp. Then, when we went back to the Temple, we got to share a room and Brent followed us there. Anakin and Obi-Wan were standing there with mouths agape, my guess would be they saw my dream.._

I jerk upwards and pin the person who shook me to the ground. I straddled Anakin with a crazy expression, until I realized it was him.

"I'm sorry." I get off him and help him up.

"That was one crazy dream." Anakin smirks and then walks into the refresher.

I groan and flop onto the bed. Obi-Wan bursts in and asks, "Who is Brent?"

**AN: Okay… I know this was super long, but the dream is tweaked to make sense. I also added some things so it is…. definitely different than the dream I was given. I'm trying to update, but I have a bad case of writer's block..**


	6. All About Us

**AN: Beginning this, I feel this is really spiritual and emotional, for me. I thought I needed a proper drabble piece, so.. Enjoy. :)**

Drabble 6: Ahsoka fights within her self and finds something greater than what she could have thought.

Ahsoka could only somewhat sit and watch helplessly as her possessed self fought Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker. She was ready to drive a lightsaber through her self's heart, when she was thrown to the ground by the Daughter and Son. Ahsoka was at her own mercy, trapped in her mind, which she so often strengthened by will and barriers.

"Everything has transpired exactly as I planned."

"You showed them the altar?"

"I am sorry, Father. I didn't know how else to stop him."

"Give it to me child," The Son smirks.

"Ahsoka, no." Anakin was calling. He was pleading for her to stop.

She was frozen. She could feel some of her strength returning, and she fought a mental battle with herself. She fought with herself. She used her anger against her self and she could feel her twisted self's triumph. Ahsoka didn't know why, but as she was wondering, her possessed self handed the knife to the Son.

"Thank you. Your usefulness has come to an end." The Son touched her forehead and she blacked out to the ground. Ahsoka could vaguely feel her lightsaber dropping from her fingers and her Master's strangled cry for her.

**AN: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This idea randomly came to mind, I was thinking, What if Ahsoka was fighting during that pause between her giving the Knife to the Son or to Anakin and everyone else? Next drabble, is… going to be thought up or requested…..**


End file.
